Present and Future as one
by Moosagi
Summary: Serenity and Endymion come back to when the Senshi are around 18. This results in Mamoru having to stay at Usagi's house and a few explanantions having to be told. Also included is Usagi's 18th B'day Party! ;)
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Usagi curled up against Mamoru on his couch. She felt his arms tighten around her and let out a contented sigh.

"Usako?"

"Mmmmm," She looked up at him.

"Are you bored of the movie?" he asked, his eyes gazing into hers.

"Ummm. No! I'm enjoying it," she said, a little too excited.

Mamoru let out a chuckle, "You know, you never were a good liar."

She blushed, "Sorry. I thought you were enjoying it. But I honestly can't stand it."

He snorted and switched off the TV, "It's a chick flick Usa. I would have probably preferred something with a little more action but you insisted on getting this. So… I have sat here watching it because I thought you were enjoying it."

She gave a little giggle and rolled over, bringing her face close to his, "So sorry. Mianko said it was good so…"

He kissed her, a short but sweet kiss, making her want more.

"Mamo-chan…" she whimpered.

"You want to do something else to pass time?" he whispered. She nodded her head a brought her lips back onto his. Her arms circled his neck, pulling her body up against his. His hands wondered down to the hem of her shirt.

There was a faint knocking but neither noticed.

Mamoru tore her shirt off and threw it somewhere across the room. He pushed his body against hers, making her sink further into the couch. His lips left hers and moved down her neck.

"Mamo-chan," she moaned. She tore his shirt off and ran her hands down his chest, causing him to shiver at her touch.

"You know," he said, in-between kisses, "Your dad would shoot me if he walked in now." His hand moved down to her skirt.

"He would do a lot worse," she whispered as he started to undo the buttons, "But he thinks I'm at Minako's"

He smiled and caught her lips in another kiss that was full of his desire and love for her. He was in the process of pulling her skirt off when a loud knock stopped them.

"Are you sure?" Mamoru asked, fear flashing in his eyes.

She nodded, but a confused look crossed her face, "Positive."

"Well, I better get it," he said standing up and grabbing his shirt.

"Aahhhh, you might want to think about that," She said, nodding towards the obvious bulge in his pants.

He looked down. A blush crossed his face, "Ummmm…"

"I'll get it," Usagi said, fixing up her skirt and putting her shirt back on. She thought she heard him curse under his breath as she did so and so gave a little laugh. She kissed him on the cheek, "Don't worry. You'll get to see me soon enough."

She turned and walked down the hallway, leaving an extremely disappointed Mamoru.

She opened the door, "Yes?" Her eyes widened at the two people standing there before she promptly fainted to the floor.

"Usako?" Mamoru called sticking his head into the hallway.

A/N: Rightio. Please review!! I hope you like it coz I have written up to chapter nine down on paper and most of my friends have read it and they all like it so I hope you do. Anyway if I get 5 reviews I'll post the next chapter!! But I'm going away soon so I might be able to get one more chap in so….. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR. Have a great Holiday everyone!!


	2. Chapter 1: Oh My God

Chapter 1: "Oh My God"

A/N: Thankyou to all who reviewed!! I got a total of 9 reviews in one night so thankyou all. And I am keeping to my promise of if I got 5 then I would put the next chapter up so here it is!! Also I have just recently put up a new fic- Please Remember Set during R.

Mamoru stuck his head through the doorway to see Usagi lying on the floor in a dead faint. He looked up, "Oh My God!"

Neo-Queen Serenity stepped into the apartment. "I'm sorry if we… aaahhh… interrupted anything," she said, noticing that her hair was down, a privilege only allowed to Mamoru.

King Endymion nodded towards Usagi, "I wouldn't leave her on the floor like that. Knowing her, she'll complain."

"Hey!" Serenity said, giving him a playful slap.

Mamoru just stood there, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"Mamoru?" Endymion asked.

He shook his head and picked Usagi up. "Go sit in the living room. I'll be in shortly," he said, walking towards his bedroom.

Endymion and Serenity picked up their bags and walked into the living room. Serenity saw the DVD case for What a Girl Wants. She picked it up and showed it to Endymion, "I hate this movie."

He laughed, "Obviously it's no different now. They probably didn't get to far from the way Usagi looked."

Serenity laughed.

Mamoru placed Usagi on the bed. He stood up to walk out when her voice called him back, "Mamo-chan?"

"Yes Usako?" he replied, sitting down beside her.

She sat up, "Did I really just see our future selves standing in the doorway?"

He nodded his head and placed an arm either side of her, "Yes you did. And, might I add, you fainted." Before she could reply, he brushed his lips against hers. "Don't ever scare me like that again," he whispered.

She gave a little giggle and stood up, "Come on. I suppose we had better talk to them."

They walked into the living room to see Serenity and Endymion quite comfortable on the couch.

"So what brings you back here? You've already lived through this time," Mamoru said.

Serenity shrugged her shoulders, "We felt like a vacation and we have already been to most of the places worth visiting."

"So we thought we might come back here. You know, something different," Endymion finished.

"Right," Mamoru said. He turned to Usagi, "You're going to have to tell the Senshi."

She nodded her head, "I know." She turned back to Endymion and Serenity, "So where do you intend on staying?"

"Well…" Serenity started.

"We were hoping we could stay here," Endymion finished.

Mamoru's eyes widened, "But I only have one bed!"

Usagi jumped up, eyes twinkling, "You can stay at my house!"

"But your dad," he replied, fear flashing in his eyes.

"Maybe I should ring home first," she said, looking a bit sheepish, "Can I use your phone?'

He nodded his head.

She ran out and it wasn't long before she came back in.

"Well?" he asked.

"Mum said yes," she replied.

He stood up and pulled Usagi into a hug. When she didn't respond he looked at her, "There is something else?"

She nodded her head, "I couldn't think of an excuse as to why you had to stay. So I said we'd explain when we got there."

"In other words," Mamoru said.

"You're going to tell them the truth. About your alter egos," Endymion said.

"You knew?" Usagi and Mamoru said simultaneously.

Endymion shrugged his shoulders, "We didn't know. We figured it out."

"It's better you tell them now rather than later," Serenity said quietly, a tear running down her cheek.

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked.

"Why not later on?" said Usagi.

"I only just recently told them. Dad hasn't spoken to me since. Mum has said things on and off and Shingo, well he is the only one speaking to me," Serenity said.

"Are you serious?" Usagi asked, unable to believe it.

Serenity nodded her head.

"I know Dad would do something like this, but Mum?" Usagi said.

The two women were quiet for a while, each contemplating their own dilemmas.

The two men sat there, uncomfortable in the silence. Finally, Mamoru had had enough. He stood up, "Usako. Maybe we should go so you can get the whole story in before it gets dark and you have to have dinner."

She looked up at him, "You're right. Do you want to pack some stuff?"

He nodded his head and started muttering things about how she thinks too much now.

Usagi rolled her eyes and turned to her future self, "Would you like to come. I would really appreciate it if you could help explain some things."

Serenity looked at Endymion who nodded his head.

"Sure. No problem," she replied.

"You may have to use the Luna Pen if you still have it. I don't know how mum and dad would react to having people who look the same as Mamo-chan and I," Usagi said.

Serenity smiled and revealed the pen. As Mamoru walked back in, Serenity grabbed Endymion's arm.

"What are they doing?" Mamoru asked.

"Disguising themselves. They are coming with us to help explain some things," Usagi replied.

"Well, shall we go?" Serenity said. She was wearing a short white skirt and a plain pink singlet. Her hair was shoulder length and tied back into a ponytail.

Endymion's hair was brown and he was wearing a pair of black pants and a white button up shirt.

They turned to walk out when Serenity stopped them.

"Do people know of our names?" she asked.

Usagi turned to Mamoru, "Well.. Yeah, I suppose." Usagi replied.

"Have you used the pet names in front of people?" Serenity asked.

Flashback

She ducked into the alley to detransform. She was about the touch her brooch when she heard a voice behind her.

"Well boys, look who just stepped into our alley."

She whirled around and saw 3 thugs. She stepped back as the started to advance on her, fear evident on her face.

"Look boys. She's scared of us. The so called fearless leader of the Sailor Senshi," the leader said.

She turned and ran out into the crowded street, the men following. One of them jumped and grabbed her ankle. She fell forward.

"Tuxedo Kamen! Senshi!" she screamed at the top of her voice. She was about to yell out again when a hand clapped over her mouth.

"Why isn't anyone helping," she though. She kicked her leg out and connected with something. The hand over her mouth didn't move. She thought quickly and bit into it. It disappeared. She yelled out the first name that came to her head, "ENDY!!!" Two hands wrapped around her throat, cutting off her air supply. She though she heard someone yell her name. Red dots started to appear in front of her, and then everything went black. The weight was lifted off her and a pair of lips crushed to hers. She tried to respond but couldn't find the energy.

"Sere! Sere! Come on! Don't leave me!" a desperate voice called. She tried to put a name and face to the voice. The first face that came to her head was that of a prince. Her vision started to return, a blur of colours at first.

"Endy?" she whispered. She felt as though fire was coursing through her throat.

"Sshhhh," he said, "Don't talk if it hurts." He held her in his arms. (A/N when I was writing this on paper I accidentally put eyes instead of arms. My friends all ragged me about it!)

She started to cry uncontrollably, large heart wrenching sobs.

"Sssshhhh Sere. It's ok. I'm here now," he said soothingly. She looked up and around. The Senshi were trying to keep the large crowd back. She looked back at Endymion and saw the bloody sword that lay by his side. She gave him a weak smile. He returned the smile and leant down to kiss her.

End Flashback

"That brought us a lot of trouble with the police. Mamo-chan killed one of them with his sword, critically injured another and the leader ran off," Usagi said, the pain from the memory evident in her eyes.

"Well it was either kill and injure or let you be raped! And the people standing by weren't doing anything. You have risked you like for these people and all they bloody well did was stand by and watch," Mamoru yelled.

" Mamo-chan! Calm down. Everything is ok now. The police didn't charge or arrest you," Usagi said. She turned to Serenity, "So what names are we going to give you?"

Serenity thought for a minute, "I know. How about we use Serena and Darien!"

The others thought for a minute.

"Sounds good," Endymion replied.

"Well lets go then," Serenity said. They walked out.

Mamoru stopped Usagi before they got into the lift, "Usako, everything will be alright. I know it will."

She looked up at him, "Are you sure?"

He pulled her into a hug, "Positive."

"Hurry up or you'll miss the lift," Serenity yelled out.

Mamoru took Usagi's hand and they walked into the lift.

A/N Well then, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter Usagi tell hers parents!! But I may not be able to get it up until after Christmas so, if I get 15 reviews before the 11th of December, then I will put up he next chapter! If not then if I have 20 reviews by the New Year then I will post chapters 2 and 3!! If I get 30 reviews I'll also put chapter 4 up! So you decide how many chapters you want! Have a great Christmas and a Grand New Year!! Also, anyone who I have invited to join my C2- Mooshed could you please accept the invitation. Anyone who would like to join, all you gotta do is ask!

Luv you all

Moosagi


	3. Chapter 2: Meet the Parents

Chapter 3: Meet the Parents.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! Keeping my promise, here is the next chapter. I would first like to clear up a few things though.

I am not writing any more to Please Remember. I have giving the option to anyone who would like to continue the story but I ask that you either tell me the name of it or send me a copy by e-mail! I would appreciate it very much.

**Goddess Princess Serenity-** I would like to thank you very much for your more than enthusiastic review asking me to update. Brought a big smile to my face that you wanted the chapter that bad.

**Princesssugar-** Alter egos are the other half of them- you know Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Serenity, Endymion and just so you know I have no intention of splitting them up. I love them as a couple.

**Butterflyangel45-** Thankyou for your review. I appreciated what you said!

**Moon Bunny- **Thankyou for those little pointers. Scouts honour that there will be no more authors notes in the middle of the story! As to why the timeline is different will be explained in later chapters! I swear!!!

So thankyou all for you reviews! I really appreciate them!!!

Onto Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. (Goes for previous chap too)

Usagi opened the door, "Mum? Dad? Anyone home?"

"In the lounge room. Is Mamoru here?" Ikuko's voice called out.

Usagi took a deep breath to calm herself before walking in. "Yes."

Mamoru stepped out behind her, trying to hide the fear of what Usagi's father might do. Usagi took his hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"I would also like to introduce Serena and Darien. They are……aaahhh I suppose you could say friends of ours," Usagi said. Serena and Darien stepped forward and shook Kenji and Ikuko's hands.

"So, why is Mamoru staying here," Kenji asked bluntly, obviously displeased about Mamoru staying.

"Well that is what I'm about to explain," Usagi replied. She indicated to the others to it down. She sat with Mamoru on the lounge, whilst Endymion sat on a single chair with Serenity on his lap.

"You two are…" Ikuko asked.

"Married," Endymion finished.

"Well first of all, Mamo-chan needs to stay here because Sereni… I mean Serena and Darien are staying at his apartment," Usagi said.

"Of course. That's fine. I'll make up the spare room," Ikuko said, not minding the guest.

"Spare room? Can't he sleep down here?" Kenji asked, alarm in his voice.

"Why? It's more comfortable in the room," Ikuko replied, annoyed at him for being rude.

"Because the spare room is next to Usagi's room and I don't trust him!" Kenji replied.

"DAD! Mamo-chan is very honourable and won't do anything unless I wanted to," Usagi yelled.

"Excuse me young lady. Don't talk to me in that tone of voice," Kenji started.

"The 2 of you stop it! Mamoru is our guest and will be treated as so. He will sleep in the spare room whether you like it or not," Ikuko said, taking hold of the situation. She sat down and turned to Usagi again, "Now. There is more to this than your letting on Usagi. There is something else you want to say to us isn't there."

Usagi sighed and reached for her broach, "There is. Mamo-chan?"

He stood up and pulled out a rose.

Usagi held her broach above her head, "Moon Eternal Make-up!"

At the same time, Mamoru transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

Ikuko and Kenji's mouths dropped open.

"You…You're Sailor Moon?" Kenji asked.

She nodded her head, "Yes I am. Also, you know the legend of the Silver Millennium? With the Moon Kingdom and everything else?"

Her parents nodded their heads.

"Well, I am Princess Serenity. Princess of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium, daughter to Queen Serenity, ruler of the Silver Alliance and Moon Kingdom and betrothed to Prince Endymion of Earth," Sailor Moon said.

"Prince Endymion? Isn't he the one who killed and injured those men?" Kenji asked.

"Yes, I did. But I had every right to!" Tuxedo Kamen started but Kenji cut in.

"You killed a man! I will not have a murderer in my house!" Kenji yelled.

Tuxedo Kamen stood up. He had had enough of Kenji's outbursts, "I had every right to. Those men were trying to rape Usako and the crowd weren't doing anything so don't you DARE call me a murderer!"

Kenji sat there, eyes wide staring at Tuxedo Kamen.

Sailor Moon turned to him, "Mamo-chan?"

He stood there, breathing heavily after his outburst. He let his transformation fade before turning to Sailor Moon, his eyes softening when he looked at her. "I… I'm sorry," he stuttered, "I didn't mean to. I just…lost my temper. I…"

Kenji cut him off, "No. You had every right to. I should be thanking you for saving my Usagi, not accusing you." He held out his hand, "I apologise for my behaviour. Out of all the men that Usagi could choose to date, I'm glad she chose you. I hope you'll accept my blessings."

Mamoru stared at Kenji's hand then reached out his own. The two shooks hands, "Thankyou so much. I really appreciate it."

Sailor Moon let her transformation fade, a large smile gracing her face. She threw her arms around her father, giving her one of her infamous bear hugs, "Thankyou Dad. You don't know how much this means to me!"

Kenji stood there a bit confused before returning the hug. Mamoru and Ikuko smiled, but a sob turned their attention to Serenity and Endymion.

Usagi pulled away from her father, a concerned look replacing the happy look on her face.

"Serena are you ok?" Ikuko asked, worried at the young woman's behaviour.

"Mum. Dad. There is something else I should tell you," Usagi said, turning back to her parents, "Serena and Darien aren't their real names. They are just the names they are using whilst staying here."

Kenji looked at Usagi, then at Serenity and Endymion then turned back to Usagi, "What are their real names?"

"Their real names are Serenity and Endymion," Mamoru said.

"They are from the future. They are us," Usagi said pointing at Mamoru and herself.

"They are? Well, why is she crying?" Kenji asked.

"Because I told my parents, well you, as to who Endymion and I were and who we are now. My father, he… well he hit me and hasn't spoken to me since. Nor has my mother," Serenity managed to say before breaking into fresh tears.

Endymion looked at Mamoru, "Is it ok if I take her back to the apartment and let her calm down because this has really been tearing her up lately."  
Mamoru nodded and handed the keys to him.

"Thanks," Endymion said. He took the keys and helped Serenity up.

Ikuko stood up and opened the door, "If she is up to it, maybe you would like to over for dinner when you're ready?"

Endymion smiled and nodded his head, "Thankyou. I'm sure she would love that."

Ikuko shut the door behind them and turned to Usagi and Mamoru, "Usagi dear, why don't you help Mamoru take his things up to the bedroom. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Mum. Dad. There is one more thing," Usagi said, stopping her parents.

"Yes?" Kenji asked.

"Serenity and Endymion are the names we use when we are in our royal forms," she explained.

"So," Kenji said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, in the future, we change our names to Serenity and Endymion," she continued.

"And so that means…" Ikuko said.

"We become Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion," Mamoru said.

"What? How?" Kenji asked.

"When I turn 22, the world freezes over for 1000 years. I wake up first and using the Imperium Silver Crystal, I unfreeze the world and create a new era of peace as my mother once did 1000 years ago. Mamo-chan and I then take the throne as king and queen," Usagi explained.

Ikuko and Kenji stood there; their mouths open for the second time that night.

Ikuko shut hers and turned to walk into the kitchen, "I'm proud of you Usa. If anyone was to protect Earth, I'm glad it's you two."

A smile appeared on Kenji's face, "I agree with Ikuko. Now, you better get settle in Mamoru before dinner is ready."

A/N: Well, that is it for this chapter. In the chapters to come, a new memory comes to Usagi that then loses the trust that Kenji has for Mamoru. Also the Senshi find out soon about Serenity and Endymion and Luna attacks Usagi! But that's for later. I may be able to get another chapter in before I leave to go on holidays but I can't be certain! Please Review! Keep safe!

Luv you all!

Moosagi


	4. Chapter 3: Dinner

Chapter 3- Dinner

Usagi opened the door to the spare room, "Well here you go. Bed's a bit old so you'll most likely roll into the middle but it's comfortable."

Mamoru chuckled, "And you know how?"

Usagi blushed and lowered her head. "It's my old bed," she mumbled.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Your old bed?"

"Don't you go getting any ideas Mamoru!" Luna glared at him

"Why is he here Usagi?" she gave her that 'what-are-you-up-to' look.

"Well… you see, he needed a place to stay because someone is staying at his place." Usagi replied.

"And who in the world would you give your apartment to Mamoru?" Luna exclaimed her tail twitching.

"Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion," Mamoru replied, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHAT?!!" Luna cried, "What are they doing here?"

"A holiday. They felt like visiting our time," Usagi said, shrugging her shoulders.

"We have to tell the Senshi. We must be on high alert. Anyone or anything could attack and we must be ready," Luna said.

"Uh huh. You do that Luna. Or go annoy Shingo. Mamo-chan and I need to talk," Usagi said pushing Luna out the door with a sweet smile. She shut it and turned towards Mamoru.

"Talk?" Mamoru asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity

"I saw that look in your eye when we were talking about the bed." She winked. "It was the same look when we were 'passing time' back at you place. Oh and when you walked in on me back in the Silver Millennium when I had just a towel around me." She walked towards him seductively. "Honestly, you haven't changed," Usagi said with a smirk..

Surprise crossed his face, "You remember that?"

She laughed, "Yes! I'm surprised the guards weren't alarmed at the amount of noise we were making. They probably thought I was being attacked."

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Oh you were being attacked. Just in a very… different way. You know, we still have a little time before dinner."

His lips descended onto her throat, slowly making their way down to her collarbone.

She let her head fall back, allowing him better access, "You know. If dad walked in…"

"I know. He would kill me," he mumbled against her skin.

She giggled as his warm breath tickled her skin, "Mamo-chan."

He smiled, pulled back, and looked into her eyes. "Usako." He brought his lips down, capturing her in an earth- shattering kiss. He pulled her body close to his, running his hands down her sides, remembering every curve. His hand went up the back of her shirt, the feeling of her smooth skin against his hands making him shiver.

She moaned, relishing the feeling of his hands on her bare skin. It stopped, resting on the small of her back. Applying a gentle amount of pressure, he pushed her body closer to his. His hands moved to the bottom of her shirt. He was about to take it off when a knock stopped him.

"Dinner is ready," Ikuko's voice came through the door.

Mamoru pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "Maybe we will have to wait until later," he whispered.

She agreed vaguely, still dazed by the intensity of the kiss.

"Come on. We better go," he said.

She quickly straightened herself and walked out with him.

As they walked past Shingo's room, Usagi heard music blaring. She stopped, surprising Mamoru who turned around.

She banged on the door, "Shingo! Come on! Dinner's ready!"

The music stopped and the door opened. Shingo stepped out, "Jeez Odango. No need to…" He saw Mamoru and smiled, "Hey Mamoru."

Mamoru smiled back, "Hey Shingo."

Shingo turned back to Usagi, "Is he staying here?"

She nodded, "Yes, for the next week."

"Ok then Well you said dinner is ready," Shingo said before running off downstairs.

"I don't see how you could hate him. He's not annoying," Mamoru said to Usagi as they headed to dinner.

"Wait till the end of the week. You'll agree with me that he is a little brat," Usagi said to him. They walked into the dining room.

After Shingo had been told the story, everyone started dinner.

"So," Usagi said, turning to Serenity, "How's Chibi-Usa?"

Serenity looked at Usagi, "Uuuummmmm… Well we aren't from that timeline. We are from a bit before."

"What?!?" Mamoru asked, his eyes widening.

"But that must mean," Usagi said.

"That I'm pregnant," Serenity finished.

"WHAT!!!" Kenji yelled standing up.

"Kenji, sit down!" Ikuko said, taking his arm and pulling him back into his seat.

"You touched my little girl!" Kenji growled, looking between Mamoru and Endymion.

"Oh boy. He's in for it," Shingo muttered.

Usagi glared at him. "Dad," she started.

"It's ok. I'll handle it," Endymion said. He turned to Kenji, "Well sir, it's quite alright for me to considering I'm married to her. Mamoru though…"

"Is very trustworthy and honourable and would not do anything unless I wanted to. I told you that before! Besides, we haven't been past a kiss," Usagi lied.

Mamoru looked at her quickly. She winked at him and he smiled back.

Kenji calmed down and continued eating his dinner Ikuko placing a hand on his arm to keep him calmed, but it didn't keep him from eyeing both Endymion and Mamoru warily.

Shingo saw the wink between Usagi and Mamoru and only barely managed to keep from looking at his father, and saying with a straight face "they've done much more than kissing dad." But, luckily for Usagi, he kept his mouth shut.

The rest of the dinner went by quite peacefully.

They finished. Serenity yawned and Endymion stood up, "We're going to leave. Time Travel can be extremely exhausting. Thankyou for dinner Ikuko. It was delicious."

"Thank you. I must agree with you. I suppose you need your rest," Ikuko turned to Serenity, "Especially you dear. Wouldn't want you to be unhealthy with that baby of yours."

Serenity smiled, "Thank you. Dinner was delicious."

Endymion and Serenity turned to Shingo and Kenji, "Thankyou and good night."

"No problem!" Shingo said.

"Yes. Good Night," Kenji placed down his silverware.

Usagi and Mamoru walked into the hallway with them to let them out.

"Well. No doubt we will be seeing you soon. Luna will call a meeting and you most likely will be invited," Usagi said with a laugh.

They said their goodbyes and left.

Usagi and Mamoru returned to the dining room.

"Well I might go to bed," Usagi said. She gave her parents each a kiss, "Night."

Mamoru nodded his head, "I might go as well. Had an early morning this morning. Thankyou for dinner."

As the two walked out, Kenji glared at their backs.

"Oh stop it," Ikuko said, and smacked him over the head.

Well that's it for this chapter. Please Review!!!!


	5. Chapter 4: The Dream

Chapter 4: The Dream.

Serenity walked into her private gardens, the smell of roses wafting up to her. She instantly thought of Endymion, his body, his warm gentle eyes and the feel of his silky hair. She smiled to herself and sat down, twirling a rose in her slender hand. She shut her eyes, memories of the other night floating through her mind. She laughed as she remembered the look on his face when she walked out in a towel.

"Something funny Your Highness?" a voice said behind her.

She snapped her head around to see a guard behind her, "Oh, just a funny memory. Is there something you need?"

The guard nodded his head slowly and walked up to her, a sly smirk crossing his face, "Yes, why yes there is."

Serenity's back went stiff as she analysed him for his motive "Wh… What is it?" She asked fearful of the answer.

His smirk turned into a cruel smile, "You."

"Wha…?" the feeling of a blade against her throat cutting her off.

"Scream and I'll slit your throat," he said, pressing the cold blade of the dagger against her throat.

She started trembling.

"Don't be scared," he whispered into her ear, "I'm not going to hurt you, much." He sucked her ear lobe before turning her around. She kept her eyes shut, not wanting to look at him. She felt his hand move to the top of her dress. Her eyes flung open, a gasp escaping her throat as she felt his hand on her breast. Shivers ran down her spine. She couldn't let this happen. She was Princess of the Silver Millennium. She screamed as loudly as she could.

"You little bitch!" He hit her repetitively. Everything started to go blurry. She felt something tug at her bodice and she felt the cool breeze against her stomach. His body and lips pushed against her making her want to vomit. She tried to resist, her body making every effort to get him off her. Terrified, all she could think of was she wanted him off of her. More blows, her mind swam in pain, she had to get out of here. Then everything went black. She heard shouting. It sounded so distant. She tried to respond but couldn't find the strength. She felt the weight of the guard lift of her. The colour started to return to her sight, everything was still a blur. She felt something, like a warm liquid, flowing through her. It felt familiar but she couldn't exactly remember. It felt warm and comforting, like a hug. The pain began to fade. It was healing her. She remembered what it was. It was her mother's crystal.

"Serenity! Please Sweetie. Wake up.," a warm female voice begged.

Everything started to become clearer. She recognised the two pairs of eyes looking at her. The gentle, loving pair of silver eyes belonging to her mother and the warm, gentle dark blue eyes of her love, Endymion. She started to get the feeling back in her body. The first thing she felt was the silk of Endymion's cape around her. She saw her dress, practically torn to shreds. She saw the Senshi and some of her mother's guard trying to subdue her attacker. The realisation of everything sunk in and she started crying.

Usagi shot up in her bed. Tears were running down her face, mixing with the cold sweat that was soaking her body. She thought about the memory of what had happened for a moment and without a second thought, ran into the room next to hers.

Mamoru shot up in bed when his door was flung open, ready to attack his intruder. Then he noticed who his intruder was. It was Usagi, and she was upset. Very upset.

"Usako?" he whispered.

"I was so afraid. H…He hit me. He was one of my mother's own personal guards and he took advantage of me!" she cried. She could still feel his hands on her, she couldn't get them off. She was trembling, lost, everything hurt. She wrapped her arms around her body in an attempt to comfort herself.

"Usako, what are you talking about?" Mamoru asked confused. He reached out to her wanting to comfort her. She shied back, fear flashing through her eyes.

"I had a dream, no a nightmare, of a memory from the Silver Millennium. One of my mother's own personal guards tried to" she looked down. The word just didn't want to come. "Rape me," she finished in a whisper tears streaming down her face. She looked at him and could see the concern and love in his eyes. She finally let him hold her, knowing that he wouldn't hurt her.

Mamoru held her close as the memory of what happened came back to him. "When you were attacked, the crystal flared up and your mother went rigid. Everyone was wondering what had happened when I felt your fear. We heard you scream from the gardens. We got there just as he was about to." He shook his head wanting to get rid of the memory, "Do you think you'll be ok in your room for the night?"

Usagi shook her head and snuggled closer to him, "Please can I sleep in here tonight. I feel safe with you."

He sighed. He couldn't turn her trembling body away. "Ok," he whispered. They lay down, Usagi snuggling up closer to him and pulling the covers around her. She tried shutting her eyes but images of the guard's face flashed in front of her. She let out a whimper and opened her eyes.

Mamoru tightened his arms around her and kissed her softly on the forehead, "It'll be Ok Usako, I promise. I will never let anything happen to you."

Well, that's it for this chapter. Please review! I'd like to give a big thankyou to Moon Bunny who is my Beta. Don't know when the next chapter will be out. May be a while.


	6. Chapter 5 Caught!

Chapter 5- Caught.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. (And this goes for the previous chapters if I forgot to put it on SO PLEASE DON"T SUE ME!)

There was thumping and yelling in the background but, still dazed from sleep, Mamoru didn't notice. He yawned and stretched. Letting his head fall back onto the pillow, he wondered when was the last time he had slept this well.

He felt the warmth of Usagi, and he turned on his side and watched her sleep. A smile crept across his face. She looked so peaceful whilst she slept. He wanted to know what she was dreaming about. He had never seen her sleeping before but he wanted to see her crystal blue eyes. He leant in and kissed her. He felt her smile against his lips and applied more pressure before pulling away.

"Morning," he whispered.

Her eyes open slightly as she moaned, sleep still clinging to her. She smiled and groaned something in-between an 'ugh' and a morning.

"Did you have…" he was cut off by someone barging into the room. Usagi jumped up, somehow battle instincts had been kicked in by the door banging against the wall. All her senses kicked in.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" Kenji yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Mamoru.

Usagi's eyes went wide, and she looked at Mamoru who was sitting on the bed. She just stared at her father, debating what exactly she should do. The adrenaline was rushing in her head, but it wasn't giving her any thinking capability.

The two sat up to see Kenji, who was red in the face with rage; Ikuko who seemed extremely calm and had a small smile on her face. Then there was Luna. Usagi wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to face her father or her now possessed looking kitty. Neither she nor Mamoru had ever seen her this angry. If Luna had had the power to kill with looks, she would have levelled the whole block and Saturn would have been amazed. -.

"How dare you! How DARE you sleep with my daughter!" Kenji yelled. His fists were by his side trembling in rage.

Luna started stalking forwards and leapt at Mamoru, baring her claws.

"Luna! It's not what it looks like!" he defended, but Luna didn't listen. Usagi grabbed Luna by her midsection so she couldn't claw at her, and pulled her to look at her. At least her father was just glaring at the moment.

Usagi grabbed Luna and pulled her back.

"Luna. Will. You. Just. Listen," she said, trying to contain her.

"Luna… OOOOOWWWW!" Usagi dropped Luna onto the floor and clutched her arm to her pyjama shirt, which had a small scratch on it. Luna did a kitty 'huff' with a small graceful pivot and a twitching tail. Usagi's head was spinning, everything was to much. She felt sick to her stomach and there was so much emotion just all over this room. She wanted out. But getting out meant going through the door.

She hopped off the bed and tried to run out anyway.

Kenji grabbed her by the shoulders. She flinched, panic running through her body. The touch repulsive. Kenji was screaming about something, but it wasn't registering in her head. She sputtered for a second, and screamed

"Stay away from me!" Usagi yelled, stepping back away from Kenji Her parents took a step towards her. "The three of you, stay away from me!" she yelled again. She skirted her father and ran out of the room. Mamoru got around somehow, he wasn't sure. Ikuko grabbed Kenji's arm, and gave him a look and let them go.

He walked into her room, "Usako?"

She was curled up on her bed, cradling her arm and tears running down her face. His heart broke at the sight of her, "Usako?" He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. She stiffened.

"They jumped to conclusions. Luna and Dad don't trust you! They don't trust me!" she cried, more tears falling.

Mamoru held her closer, trying to calm her down. She didn't resist.

"I can't believe Luna attempted to attack you and in the process got me and didn't even try to say sorry," she mumbled into his shoulder.

It was then Mamoru noticed some blood on her shirt, "Usako. Your arm."

Usagi looked at it and shrugged. "I'll heal it with the crystal."

He shook his head, "We have to clean it first. Luna may be a talking cat but you have no idea where she may have been; the bacteria that could be on her paws."

"I suppose your right," she sighed, nodding her head. "There is some stuff in my dresser," she pointed to the bottom drawer, "bottom one."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "You keep stuff in here?"

"In case I was hurt," she replied with a shrug.

"Fair enough," he replied as he walked over. The drawer was filled with bandages, antiseptics, pain pills, all strewn out, some used, some not. He knelt down and pulled out some cotton pads and disinfectant. "This may hurt a bit after," he warned, sitting down on the bed beside her, pouring disinfectant onto a pad.

She nodded her head, "I know."

He cleaned the scratches and sure enough, it started to sting after. She gave a sharp intake of breath.

"It hurts," she whispered.

"Here. We'll take your mind off it," Mamoru replied.

"Wha…" His lips on hers cut her off. She returned the kiss, the pain instantly forgotten as his warmth enveloped her. He tightened his hold on her before the need for oxygen pulled them apart.

"Does it hurt anymore?" he asked taking her arm.

She shook her head, her eyes still glazed from the kiss.

He put a hand over her arm, a gold glow quickly surrounding it. When it faded, the scratches were healed. Not even a scar was present. She looked up into his eyes.

"Thankyou," she whispered. The feel of his energy gave her a warm comfortable feeling.

"That was quite a kiss," a voice said from the door. Both their heads snapped to the door at the sound.

A fierce red blush quickly covered Usagi's face. Ikuko stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Usagi. Why were you in Mamoru's bed last night?" Ikuko asked. She looked at the two of them. The only thing they had to their advantage was that they were both dressed.

"Ummm… I had a nightmare and was upset," she replied, her head down. She didn't feel comfortable saying more than that.

"But why did you have to go and sleep with Mamoru?" she asked again, wanting to know the full story. She could sense that something was upsetting her.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a dream. It was a memory of… of something that happened in the past," Usagi explained. That's all she wanted to say. Her stomach hurt, and the memory was strong in her mind.

She took a deep breath and mumbled on quickly as if saying it would get them all to go away. "I wasn't feeling well one day so I didn't attend a meeting to discuss the threat of the negaverse. I was sick of staying in my room so I left to get some fresh air and walked into the rose gardens." A small smile crossed her face, "I have so many memories of that garden." She looked up at Mamoru, "So many of us. So many of my mother. Of my father." Tears started brimming her eyes, "Whilst I was in the garden, a… a… one of mothers personal guards came down. Said he needed to talk to me but he… he… tried to," she broke off and started crying, burying her head into Mamoru's shirt.

Ikuko looked at Mamoru, "What happened?" Usagi didn't want him to tell, all she wanted to do was forget it.

Mamoru sighed and pulled Usagi closer, "When the Senshi, Queen Serenity and I got there, the guard had already beaten her and stripped her to her undergarments." The pain etched on his face was enough to tell Ikuko what had happened. She held up a hand to stop him.

"It's ok. You don't need to say it. I just feel like I could have done something," she whispered.

Mamoru shook his head, "There was no indication it could have happened. If anyone's to blame, it should be me. I wasn't there to protect her."

"No son. Comforting her last night was the best you could do and I understand that. I'm sorry I didn't trust you," Kenji said while opening the door.

Usagi's head shot up at the sound of her father's voice, "Get Out!" She pulled herself out of Mamoru's arms, "JUST GET OUT!"

Kenji stepped back, "Usagi. Please just listen."

"What? Listen to you tell me how much you hate him?" she yelled back.

Mamoru stood up and placed his hands on her trembling shoulders, "Usako. Let him explain."

She looked up at him and saw the loving look in his eyes. She sighed and turned to her father, "Fine."

Kenji sighed, "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I should have trusted him…" He was muttering like a 5 year old, forced to admit he was wrong.?"

Usagi was angry. No. Angry was an understatement. She was furious. At Luna and at her father. She knew what her father was asking but she wasn't able to forgive him. She looked at her father and silently begged that he would understand. "Dad, I'm sorry. I just can't forgive you like that. I was able to forgive people like Galaxia because their minds were poisoned by evil and they were used as puppets but your reaction was on your own accord. Please I hope you understand," she whispered. Tears started to fall down her face again at the look on her fathers face. Not wanting to look anymore, she turned and buried her face into Mamoru's shirt, which was by now already soaking from her earlier tears.

Kenji sigh, "It's ok. I understand. I have to earn your trust again. I'm sorry Mamoru. He turned and walked out, followed by Ikuko who shut the door to give them privacy.

"Usako? Are you sure you did the right thing? I mean, he's your father," Mamoru asked Usagi.

"I don't know. I feel I did. He lost my trust and now he has to earn it again," Usagi sobbed before burying her head into his shirt, again.

"Usako," he whispered, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

They heard a door slam and a car leave. Usagi pulled away from Mamoru and walked over to the window.

"They're going out," she whispered.

"Who?" he asked confused.

"My parents. We're all alone," she said.

She turned to Mamoru and saw an all to familiar glint in his eye. "Mamo-chan just what are you thinking?" she asked light-heartedly, her mood suddenly brightened.

"Exactly the same as you Usako," he replied with a smirk, "Exactly the same as you."

A/N: Well here is the latest chapter. Sorry it took awhile but I was away heaps through the holidays and then I had to get ready to go back to school so anyway! Hope you all enjoy and please tell me what you think. Thanks again to all of you who reviewed to the last 2 chapters and a big thankyou to MoonBunny who is my beta.

Moosagi


	7. Chapter 6: The Meeting

Chapter 7: The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

A persistent beeping woke Usagi from her sleep. She went to roll over when she noticed the comforting arms still around her. She wiggled a little against him, to place her face into his warm chest, smelling the scent that was simply him. Remembering what had happened a few hours ago, she lifted her left hand to see the diamond engagement ring on her third finger. She shifted her hand towards the light in the window watching it sparkle beautifully. It was magnificent. She sighed, and looked up at him, watching him sleep, and snuggled closer to him. After a while, his eyes opened and yawning, he noticed a pair of blue eyes staring at him intently.

She smiled at him, "Morning."

He returned the smile, "Are you going to answer that?"

"What?" She looked for a second, and then she remembered the beeping "Oh. Right" Rolling over, she reached out for her communicator. Flipping it open she answered it with a bright, "Hello?"

"Jeez! What took you so long to answer?" Rei scolded.

"Uuummmmm… Well, I was a bit preoccupied," Usagi replied.

"Well what about the other 4 times I tried calling you?" Rei snapped back.

Mamoru snatched the communicator from Usagi, "Listen Rei. Usako was upset and I was… comforting her. So that's why she hasn't answered. Now, what do you want?"

"Oh Mamoru. Didn't know you would be there. Luna called a meeting and it starts in 15 minutes so… will you two show?" Rei replied.

"Is Luna going to be there?" Usagi asked, taking back the communicator.

"Well yeah. And Artemis too along with all the inner and outer Senshi," Rei replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok. Well, yeah I guess we'll be there," Usagi replied, "Thanks for telling us. We'll see you there." She flipped the communicator shut and turned to face Mamoru. "I suppose we had better get ready " she sighed.

Mamoru took her into his arms, "Don't worry. It'll be OK."

She sighed and snuggled into his embrace, "I hope so." She kissed him and turned around to get ready.

They walked into the temple, Mamoru's arm possessively placed around Usagi's waist.

"Hey guys," Usagi said happily.

"Hey," came the reply.

Minako sensed the change in the relationship between Usagi and Mamoru instantly. A smirk crossed her face, "Something happened between you two and it wasn't bad." She leaned back against a tan pillar with a almost smug, "I know, and your going to tell" look.

"Huh? What are you saying?" Usagi said nervously, looking around and then up at Mamoru.

"Yeah. Nothing happened," Mamoru said, his calm demeanour instantly fading.

"But you weren't answering your communicator," Rei crossed her arms and gave a glare.

"Or the phone," Makoto put in.

Usagi and Mamoru exchanged nervous glances.

Minako pieced the puzzles together. Jumping up she pointed a finger at them, "OH MY GOD! YOU TWO DID IT!"

"WHAT?" Usagi and Mamoru said together, a bright red blush covering Usagi's face.

"Well… It does make sense," Rei said.

"Hey! I'm not the Senshi of Love and Beauty for nothing!" Minako said, flashing the V is for Victory sign.

"Oh come on," Mamoru shook his head.

"Hey! You were with her when she finally answered her communicator!" Rei added, "So spill girl! Tell us all the details!"

Usagi looked from Mamoru to the girls, "Well… aaahhh… uuummm… Mamo-chan proposed to me!" She held her left hand out, showing the diamond ring. She was positively glowing.

"Wow!" the girls said in unison, crowding around her hand, each looking at the diamond.

"When's the wedding?" Rei asked.

"When are we going shopping?" Minako asked.

"Can I make the cake?" Makoto asked.

"Where's the reception?" Ami asked.

"Girls calm down. We are hear to discuss business, not Usagi and Mamoru's relationship," said a voice behind them. They turned to see Luna standing next to Artemis. Giving that kitty glare, she huffed a bit with a mutter 'it isn't like we haven't known this was going to happen for years'

Usagi stiffened beside Mamoru and subconsciously reached for the arm Luna scratched. He took her hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"It's OK Usako," he whispered into her ear.

She turned to look at him, hurt about Luna's opinion evident in her eyes. He smiled gently at her, hoping to take away that pain. It worked. She returned the smile and turned back to the Senshi.

"So why did you call this meeting Luna?" Rei asked.

Luna looked to Usagi. She caught her eye for a second and saw the pain from what she did to her briefly flash through her eyes before Usagi turned away.

"Well. I called this meeting to discuss something," Luna replied.

Ami, noticing something was amiss between the cat and her charge, questioned Usagi as to why Mamoru was staying at her house, hoping to find out if that was the cause of the iciness between the two.

"Well I was about to explain that but maybe you'll listen to Usagi," Luna said. She turned to Usagi, "Well. Why don't you explain to everyone why Mamoru is staying at your place."

"I don't know why you would want me to explain something that involves important information. Last time I checked, you didn't trust me," Usagi replied, her voice icy.

"Um… Are we missing something here?" Makoto asked, indicating the friction between Usagi and Luna.

"Oh no. It's nothing really. Well according to Luna. I mean it's not as though she cares considering she didn't say sorry," Usagi replied, tears brimming her eyes.

"SORRY! What was there to say sorry for?" Luna retorted.

Usagi broke, the tears that she so desperately tried to hold in, running down her face. "Well I don't know," she yelled, "Perhaps the fact that you tried to tear Mamo-chan to shreds. and when you couldn't get to him you tried to go for me instead!"

Everyone's jaws dropped, all astounded at the fact that Luna would actually attack Usagi or Mamoru.

"Well, the last time I checked, you were the one waking up in his bed!" Luna yelled back.

"Well soorrrryyy for wanting to feel safe after remembering the fact that I was almost, once again, raped in my own kingdom!" Usagi yelled. She fell into Mamoru's arms, trembling violently.

The room went silent.

"You remember that?" Artemis asked.

Usagi just nodded her head, not trusting her voice. She stiffened in Mamoru's arms, but didn't want to sit down by herself either. She felt vulnerable under the Senshi's stares.

"But you shouldn't," Luna whispered.

"What?" Usagi asked, her voice raspy.

"You were so traumatised by what happened, you wouldn't let any man near you, even Endymion," Luna replied.

"What?" Usagi exclaimed. She turned to Mamoru, "Did you know this?"

He nodded his head, "Yes. But you were already so upset I didn't want to burden you anymore."

She turned back to Luna, wanting to know the full story, "So why didn't I remember all of this along with all my other memories?"

Luna sighed, "Because of the way you were acting, your mother was extremely worried. You never left her side. You were always there with her. Afraid to sleep on your own, you slept in her room. She thought you would get over it in a few weeks, so Endymion travelled back to Earth to give you some space and your mother forbade any male to come near you. After a few weeks, Endymion came back. You and your mother were in the hall when he arrived. She hoped being in the hall would be neutral but as soon as he walked in, you were behind your mother, begging her to take him out. It was tearing Endymion up knowing you couldn't stand being near him so your mother thought of an idea. A bit risky but it was the only way they thought would help you," Luna took a deep breath, "She used the crystal to erase all memories of what had happened."  
Usagi was confused, "If she used the crystal to erase my memory, how come I remembered?"

"Maybe when those other men tried to rape you, it sparked the memory," Mamoru said, always thinking logically.

"You're exactly right Mamoru," a voice said from the door. Everyone turned to see Serenity and Endymion standing there.

"What the hell? If Usagi and Mamoru are there and Serenity and Endymion are there then… OMG! You're from the future!" Minako exclaimed.

"Congratulations on that observation Minako" Artemis said dryly.

"So why would her almost being raped spark a memory of it almost happening back then?" Ami asked.

"Well everything that happens has to happen for a reason. Who knows why?" Endymion said.

Sighing, Usagi relaxed back into Mamoru's embrace, "Why does all the bad stuff happen to me?"

"Oh surely not everything that has happened has been bad. What about this morning?" He whispered into her ear.

Unfortunately Minako heard, "You two did do it! I knew it!"

Usagi turned red. IF her hair could have turned red, it would have to.

The Senshi all turned to Usagi. Rei grabbed her by the collar and whispered, "You better tell us!"

"Girls, calm down. What happens between Usagi and Mamoru is private," Serenity said.

"Why are you here?" Makoto asked, pulling the subject away from Usagi and Mamoru and back to Serenity and Endymion. "Not being rude or anything."

Serenity laughed, "We are here for a holiday."

"Holiday! You guys are King and Queen! Why not go to the Sunshine Coast in Australia! I hear it's really nice around this time of year," Ami said.

Serenity looked at them, "Oh we have our reasons."

"Um Serenity. Can I talk to you outside privately for a moment," Usagi asked. Serenity nodded her head and the two walked outside.

Mamoru turned to the girls once Usagi disappeared. "Have you found a place for the party?"

Makoto nodded her head, "Yeah!"

'The Arcade!" Minako added.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Serenity asked.

"I wanted to know something. I probably should ask Pluto about this but she is always so cryptic," Usagi said. She leant against the railing, looking out over the temple gardens.

Serenity came up beside her, "What is it you wanted to know?"

"Why is it, that what has happened to me, is different to what happened to you? Shouldn't it all be the same? Shouldn't this have happened to you?"

Serenity sighed and turned to look at Usagi, "The future isn't set in stone. What you have seen is only a possible future. A guideline you could say. You can change it. When this happened to me, I had the choice of telling my parents the real reason behind Mamo-chan staying at my place, but I chose to lie. And now, telling them later on, everything that I had with my parents is gone. Usagi, please, don't do what I did and destroy you relationship with your parents. You'll need it later on."

Usagi thought about it. Her parents were everything to her. Well, along with Mamoru and her friends. She smiled at Serenity and hugged her, "Thankyou."

Serenity, surprised at first, returned the hug. "I don't want to see my younger self destroy her life."

Usagi laughed.

"Is everything OK?" Mamoru asked walking out with Endymion. Usagi nodded her head. "Well Usako, shall we go?"

Usagi nodded her head and took Mamoru's arm. Yelling out bye to the Senshi, she left with Mamoru but not before throwing a smile over her shoulder at Serenity and mouthing, "Thankyou."

Mamoru watched Usagi as they walked back to her place. She had this faraway look in her eyes. He could tell she was thinking about something.

"Usako?"

She looked up at him, "Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Just about what Serenity said to me," she replied.

He knew that was her subtle hint to not ask any further into the subject.

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

The instant Usagi opened the door, Ikuko's head popped out from the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Rei's. Didn't get anywhere," Usagi mumbled in reply.

"Ok. Well dinner will be ready soon," Ikuko replied, "How about you go freshen up."

"Yes Mum," Usagi replied. Taking Mamoru's arm, she headed upstairs.

"Do you think we should tell them?" she asked him.

'Tell them what?" he asked, confused by her question.

She sighed, "This." She held out her left hand.

"Oh right. How about at dinner. Might be nicer," he replied.

"What would be nicer?" Shingo asked, stepping out into the hall.

"Nothing," Usagi replied, pushing past him with Mamoru.

"You know, you could have said something about leaving today. I was here all on my own," Shingo said, a sly smirk crossing his face.

Usagi and Mamoru froze.

"You… you mean you didn't go out with Mum and Dad?" Usagi asked.

Shingo shook his head, "Nope. I wonder what dad will do to Mamoru if he finds out Mamoru and you had sex."

"We did not," Usagi scoffed.

Shingo laughed, "Come on. Our rooms are next to each other and you weren't exactly quiet." He rolled his eyes. "Don't wake me up again."

Usagi looked at Mamoru, who had fear written all over his face.

"You wouldn't tell him… would you?" Mamoru asked, his voice a higher octave than normal.

"Oh I don't know. That depends," Shingo said.

"Depends on what?" Usagi asked, afraid of the answer.

"I won't tell him if you tell me what would be nicer," Shingo said, feeling quite smart for his idea.

Usagi sighed. She could tell him. He would only find out at dinner anyway. She looked at Mamoru who had a small look of relief on his face. She turned back to Shingo, "Mamoru proposed to me and I accepted."

Shingo looked disgusted, "That's all? That's hardly anything. Give me say… a photo with you, as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen and all the other Senshi… and it HAS to be signed.

Usagi was annoyed. _That's too hard to organise_, she thought.

Mamoru's eyes widened. He turned to her, "You didn't just say that out loud did you?"

"Say what?" she asked confused.

"That it was too hard to organise," he replied.

She shook her head, _You can hear me_, she thought to him.

_And you can hear me,_ he thought to her.

Her eyes widened at hearing his voice so clearly in her head.

Shingo was looking between the two. "Man you two are weird," he mumbled.

Usagi glared at him, "And you are so annoying!"

"So do we have a deal?" Shingo asked.

"No," Usagi replied, confident of her answer.

"Fine," Shingo replied, "I'll just tell Dad," He turned to walk away from them when Usagi grabbed his arm.

"You tell him and I swear I will set all 8 of my Senshi onto you," she whispered harshly into his face.

Shingo blinked and nodded his head.

"Dinner!" Ikuko called.

Usagi let Shingo go. He turned and scurried down to the dining room.

"You wouldn't do that," Mamoru said. It was more a statement than a question.

"No it was just an empty threat" _He knows me too well, _she thought.

Mamoru smiled, _Well it comes from knowing you for a very long time._

"I wonder why now, all of a sudden we can talk to each other telepathically?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "We have always been soulmates but maybe it's because we have bonded physically that has completed and strengthened our bond. I have always been able to sense your emotions and when you transform."

She smiled, "That makes perfect sense. " She gave him a quick kiss.

"Would you two please hurry up? We are waiting for you!" Kenji's voice came up the stairs.

She pecked Mamoru on the cheek, "Come on. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

_I would never deprive you of your food,_ he thought to her.

Her smile broadened as they walked into the dining room.

"It's about time you two came," Kenji said, rather annoyed that his dinner was getting cold.

"What are you so happy about?" Ikuko asked.

_I think it's time we told them_, Mamoru thought to her.

Usagi looked at him and nodded her head.

"Mum. Dad," she said sitting down, "This may come as a bit of a shock to you but yesterday, Mamo-chan proposed to me."  
Ikuko and Kenji stared.

"You said yes didn't you?" Ikuko spluttered out.

Usagi smiled, "Yes of course I did!"

"What, but you're only 17!" Kenji objected. "You are a little girl!"

"Oh come on! I'll be 18 next weekend! And it's not like we'll be getting married right away," Usagi retorted.

Ikuko took Kenji's arm, "Come on. She's right and dinner is getting cold."

Kenji sat down.

"So when do you want the wedding?" Ikuko asked.

"We don't know. We haven't thought about it yet," Mamoru replied.

"He only proposed yesterday. I wonder what people will say at school," Usagi added.

Kenji looked at her, "I hope you have done your homework."

Usagi nodded her head, "Did it on Friday afternoon."

"What homework did you have?" Ikuko asked.

"Math, Geography and English," Usagi replied.

"And you did it all on Friday afternoon. Before or after you went out?" Kenji asked.

"Before," Usagi replied.

"Before! You did all that in 2 hours?" Shingo asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes! Can we please eat now? I'm really hungry," Usagi replied.

"Yes. Eat," Ikuko said. She looked at Usagi, "You really are growing up and one day …" she paused "I can see you as queen."

Usagi blushed, then smiled "Thanks Mum."

A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review. I have the next chapter which originally was going to come next, but, because of so many people asking for more of Serenity and Endymion, I'm going to write a new one. So ,I hope you will all bear with me as I write this one plus I'm starting to head into assessment and exam period plus what with rowing and all it may take a while.

As well, I have just written another fanfic and will have it up as soon as it is typed and returned from my Beta.

As well, some of you may have noticed that Obsessions and Hates has been removed. This is only temporary as I'm redoing it.

Also, look forward to another new fanfic which is extended off this one- if you remember the towel memory from the Silver Millennium, well this is going to be my new one. Just for a bit of fun.

Well, Please Review!

Peace and Love to all,

Moosagi


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8: Dinner**

Serenity watched Usagi and Mamoru leave. She wiped away a tear, hating the situation with her parents. She knew she was doing the right thing in helping Usagi, but it brought back all the pain she had suppressed over the last few months. She felt an arm swing over her shoulder. She turned and looked up into the concerned face of her prince.

"Are you OK?"

A faint smile touched her lips. "You seem to be asking me that a lot lately."

"Well I worry about you," Endymion said, turning her to face him, his eyes pleading. "If anything was seriously wrong, you would tell me, right?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"You want to go out for dinner tonight?" he ventured.

Serenity's eyes lit up at the thought.

"Good. I wonder if that French restaurant is open yet," Endymion wondered out loud.

They walked back into the room where the Senshi waited.

"Well, we'll see you later," Serenity called.

"Bye," the Senshi replied shortly, engrossed in their plans for Usagi's party.

Serenity sat quietly, sipping her water, deep in thought.

"Hey," Endymion said quietly, slipping his hand over hers. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

He sighed and shut his eyes, jaw clenched. Serenity didn't miss the change in his body language.

"Nothing is wrong. I promise."

He looked at her sceptically.

"_I swear. Will you stop it please? I'm fine OK. End of story." _Serenity by now was getting frustrated, as was Endymion.

He was about to fire back when the waiter walked over.

"Your entrée, Madame." The waiter leaned over and placed her plate on the table, his gaze wandering below her neck.

Endymion tensed.

'_Endy,' _she warned.

"Monsieur," the waiter placed Endymion's entrée in front of him. It took all of Endymion's self-control not to grab the waiter and beat him.

As the waiter left, he snuck another glance at Serenity. Endymion stood menacingly, but Serenity stopped him.

'_You have to control your temper sometimes!' _she scolded.

He turned to her, his eyes blazing with fury. _'Don't treat me like a child. He was taking a free peek! He's a pervert!'_

Serenity glared back, _'I don't need you screwing up this timeline at the moment because your male territorial instincts. Act like the king you are meant to be!'_

With a final glare, Endymion began to eat, ignoring her completely.

She let out a frustrated sigh and thought of the last time they fought like this.

Flashback

"I want to tell them! They have a right to know who we are!" she yelled.

"Well, tell them, then! But I'm not going to tell them with you! I don't want to be around for your father to kill me," he retorted, slamming his hands on the desk.

"But he likes you! You know that!"

"He's crazy though. There's no telling how he would react!"

"Well, then maybe I should hide when my so-called 'crazy' father finds out that I'm _pregnant_!" she hissed before turning on her heel and walking out, leaving a bewildered Endymion with his mouth hanging open.

End

'Endy, I'm sorry about… before. I didn't mean to snap but…' 

"It wasn't exactly the best way to tell me you were pregnant," he murmured, sounding insulted.

"I know. I was originally going to tell you when I walked in but you brought up the ball, and… well… I got sidetracked."

Flashback

The servant entered the side room, followed by Kenji, Ikuko and Shingo. The sound of music and chatter from the ball followed them in.

Serenity and Endymion turned, tears welling up in Serenity's eyes at the sight of her family.

The servant bowed. "Your majesties. How else can I be of service?"

"That will be all, thank you," Endymion answered. He took Serenity's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She smiled back at him before turning to her family.

The three of them bowed as soon as the attention was on them. "Your Majesties. To what do we owe…"

Endymion help up his hand to silence them, "We asked you here to discuss a very personal matter."

A baffled look crossed their faces.

Serenity sighed. Her gaze had a powerful hold over their eyes. "We have some news on your daughter and her husband."

End

Serenity looked at him, "Please, let's not fight. I already have enough on my shoulders from my family. I can't live with you being angry at me too."

His eyes met hers, and the desperation in them melted his resolve. He gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just…"

She returned the smile, indicating there was no need to apologise.

"Are you finished, Madame? Monsieur?"

They nodded their heads, giving the waiter matching kind smiles. "Yes. Thank you."

"Would you like a desert menu?"

Endymion shook his head before Serenity could say yes. With a smirk, he answered, "No, I think we'll go home. Can we have the cheque, please?"

The waiter nodded and hurried off.

After paying and leaving the restaurant, Endymion noticed Serenity was sulking. She was looking at the ground and twirling a strand of blonde hair around one finger—that said something was on her mind. But he knew at once that she was sulking because of the way her nose crinkled.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Why did you deprive me of dessert?" she pouted.

"Who said anything about not having dessert?" Endymion answered mischievously, a familiar gleam sparkling in his eye. "It's not always ice cream, you know."

Catching his drift, Serenity's eyes widened then brightened. A slight flush bloomed in her cheeks when she recognized the grin spreading across her husband's face.

"After all," he continued slyly, "I have to carry out my full apology."

A/N: Well there is the next chapter you've been anticipating. Thanks to all who have helped. I am halfway through writing the next chapter so I don't know exactly when it will be done. I'm a bit stuck. Well, please review. Tell me what you think and also if you have not read My Only Love- please do so! Thanks

Moosagi


End file.
